Cheers to the Soviet Years
by bielaruski-kvietka
Summary: WWII has just ended and Kristyna Nemcova's world has been thrown into uncertainty. Separated from her love she and her brother Slovakia must learn to navigate a postwar world where influences are strong on both sides and the future of a nation is at stake. (Contains an OC Czechia and Slovakia. Germany/Czechia, sidepairings Czechia/Romania, Slovakia/Hungary, Prussia/Hungary)
1. Character List

Character List and Relationship Information 

**Kristyna Nemcova**- That's me. The Czech Republic, or the Czech part of Czechoslovakia. My brother is Slovakia, and prior to this section of my diary, I was in a relationship with Ludwig Beilschmidt. We were together from 1900 until 1918, and from 1930 to 1942. That is just to clarify, so you aren't confused while reading this section.

** Havel Prochazka**- My brother, Slovakia. He makes Czechoslovakia with me. He was previously in a relationship with Elizaveta Hedervary, but that was in the 1700s or something. He is very attractive, I must say. He is certainly the more attractive twin. He also has a very charming personality. As you can imagine, he gets a lot of girls. But he can't seem to get Liza back. My poor brother, such a difficult life.

**Ludwig Beilschmidt**- My former love interest, Germany. Well, he's West Germany at the time of writing, mostly. He is extremely uptight and just plain bad at relationships. All he does is blush. And he did some really awful things during the war. Well, his government did, at least. So I can't really blame him. But I just feel so very attached to him… Its wrong, I know.

** Elizaveta Hedervary**- One of my good friends, Hungary. She is very pretty, very polite and just a great person to be around… but she has a very angry side too. She could probably beat anyone into the ground. I wish I were her sometimes, but she does have her hardships. Her country has gone through a lot. She is one of my best friends and it is very easy to see why Havel is in love with her.

** Horia Mironescu**- I haven't spoken with Romania much, honestly. This is probably because Hungary hates him and has told me to stay away. I'm not sure why. Horia seems like a very friendly and cheerful person. I'd like to get to know him more.

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**- My ex. We dated in the 1800s. He was formerly Prussia but he has become East Germany recently. We get along well enough, but I hated him during the First World War. Of course, he is in love with Elizaveta too. Who isn't, honestly?

** Roderich Edelstein**- My other ex, Austria. But we've moved far past that, we were married in the 1300s. I guess we get along fairly well, and I'm only slightly bitter over being stuck in the Austro-Hungarian empire. Oh yes, and he was also married to Elizaveta. They divorced in 1918, but they still love each other very much.

**Ivan Braginski**- He is the Soviet Union. Even though he is so powerful, he still stays very kind. It's amazing, he just wants friends. I'm not sure why everyone finds him so scary. He has a lot of people living at his house, and his siblings are scary.


	2. Chapter 1-All With A Kiss

October 1st, 1946 

Ahoj. I am Kristyna Nemcova, the Czech part of Czechoslovakia. My brother, Havel Prochazka, is the Slovak part. And these are my diaries. I should probably give some context to this diary, or it won't make much sense. Me and Ludwig have been dating (well, sort of) since 1900. We broke up right after the First World War and we got back together in 1925. We broke up again in 1933 and shortly after, the war began. And I am writing from 1946. The war ended last year.

Well, that was quite a cold opening, wasn't it? I apologize. Here, I will give you more more context. You can probably skip over the next few paragraphs, as they are rather boring, but do as you wish.

I'm not going to describe the whole war. That would take pages. It was 7 years long, very awful, and very heartbreaking. I might write down my war memories later. But in short, I was occupied by Ludwig and we lived together along with Roderich and Poland, and due to our unresolved feelings for eachother, we renewed our already unlikely relationship. Now, this was all very well, even though we hardly saw each other and I was constantly… well, surrounded by other men. Ludwig also refused to initiate any type of romantic behavior. But we were perfectly happy in our relationship, even though I resented his occupation of my country. However, the full atrocities of the German government came to light near the end of 1941. I had known the horrors they were planning for some time but I never knew that they were using beautiful towns such as Theresienstadt; pardon me, Terezín, as ghettoes for the Jews! I was thoroughly disgusted, and I felt an extremely strong resentment towards Ludwig and his government. I suppose my first act of resistance was working alongside Gabcik and Kubis, along with the rest of their team… that didn't end well and it may very well be the only time during the war in which I openly sobbed in front of my fellow countrymen. I tried to stay strong, as I did during the rest of the war, but that was an extremely difficult task at the time.

After this, my relationship with Ludwig was officially terminated. I began to see more of the atrocities and although Ludwig was very much in protest of the actions of his government, I still blamed him. This was based on the sole fact that I needed someone to blame. I just couldn't bear to be around him! Besides the fact that his government was one of the cruelest I have seen, he was just awful at relationships. I mean, he was surprisingly amazing at kissing. I'm not complaining about that at all. However, he was just awful at talking to me. He could hardly reach out to hold my hand without making it all awkward, and he didn't know how to express his feelings. If he even had feelings for me. I basically had to do everything. And as I look at the paragraph I just wrote, I find myself feeling sadness and regret. I would do anything to have the awkwardness of our relationship back. Anything. I had tried to replace him with countless other people, mostly soldiers from the various allied armies I worked with. But it was no use. I always felt tethered to Ludwig in a way. And there is no denying that deep inside, a part of me wants him back.

Anyways, enough with the boring introduction. Thelast time I talked to him before Nuremberg was the Battle of Berlin. Right at the start of the battle, as well. The Russians were about to push into the city and Ludwig was scared. With reason, too. He was expecting torture at the hands of Ivan and then ultimate dissolution. I'm not sure why he was scared of Ivan, but I'm sure he had his reasons. I was the only country still in Berlin at the time, as all the other countries had been liberated. I had hardly spoken to him in two years... But I missed him and cared about him. And several unexpected things happened.

April 19th, 1945 

We all knew it was coming. The Soviets were closing in on Berlin. Poland was free, Italy and France, Belarus and the Baltics, Hungary and the Nordics. Even Austria was free at this point… everyone but me. I had been in this bunker for days. The German soldiers refused to let me leave. Everyone told me that it was for my safety. But I knew the truth. They didn't want me to leave them.

They didn't want Ivan to find me and take me away.

So I sat in my room. Night was falling and no one knew what tomorrow would bring. Belarus's army was just outside the city. For all I knew, these seven years of pain could be over tomorrow. If Berlin fell, so would Prague. I needed to get out of this room. It was so small and drab, I thought I was going to go crazy. I technically wasn't allowed outside, but who was going to stop me? As long as I didn't try to leave the bunker, there was no point. I would be liberated eventually. The German government just wanted to keep me for as long as they could. So I walked around in the halls, just satisfied that I could stretch my legs and move around. Nobody was awake at this hour… or so I thought.

After a few minutes of walking, I was approaching Ludwig's room. I heard a smashing noise, and I whipped around. And no one was there. Strange. I kept walking and I heard another smashing noise… coming from Ludwig's room. I slowly walked over and knocked on his door. Hmmm, someone else must be in there! Ludwig would never smash things. He could get very angry sometimes but he was never that destructive. I had to make sure everything was okay. I knocked on the door.

"Ludwig?" Nothing.

"I know someone is in there. Open up." Nothing. How annoying.

"Ludwig! I know you're in there. Just open the door!" I pressed my ear up to the door. I heard something being pushed across the floor. It sounded like glass.

And then the door burst open! It was just Ludwig there. He looked as calm and collected as ever, although his eyes were a bit red. I saw a few pieces of glass on the floor in his room. And there was a photograph on the floor too.

It was a picture of us together.

"Tschechien, what are you doing here? Go away." Ludwig muttered. Oh. What a fabulous welcome.

"Fine. I was just making sure you were alright. I heard glass shattering." "And why would you care?" he snapped back. Ouch. He was being awfully cold.

"I just… I'm sorry. I was concerned." Ludwig shook his head.

"I'm fine. Have a good evening." Wham. He shut the door in my face.

So I suppose I should have gone back to my room at this point. But I just wanted to wander the halls for a bit. Seeing Germany in such a hostile state was disturbing me, and I really didn't feel like going to sleep. So I just wandered around the bunker aimlessly. A few soldiers saw me and ran off. Probably to tell their superiors that the Czech hündin had left the bunker. I didn't care. I just didn't.

I had been walking for an hour, and I finally decided to go back to my room. I needed to get at least some sleep... So I returned to my room. As I approached I saw there was a piece of paper stuck to my door. The paper only had five words on it.

_ I'm sorry. Please come back. _

_-Ludwig _

And that was all I needed. I ran back through the halls to his room. He had left the door slightly open this time, so I burst into his room. Ludwig was sitting on his bed and stood up when as I came in.

"Kristyna, I-"

"Be quiet." I pushed him against the hall and crashed my lips into his. His heart started racing immediately.

You would think after 30 years of being together he would have gotten used to this, but he obviously hadn't. But after a few seconds, when he got over the shock of being kissed… well, he was surprisingly good at it. Actually, good is quite the understatement.

Ludwig could kiss all the pain away. Within a few seconds, he took away all the suffering and replaced it with warmth. And as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me impossibly close, I thought of all the people I had tried to replace him with over the past three years, people who didn't mean anything to me... They were all gone. All I could think about was how warm and complete I felt inside, the sweet taste of both mint and beer on his lips, and just... Him.

All with a kiss.

Ludwig started to slowly pull away, and my eyes fluttered open. He was just staring at me. His cheeks were extremely red, and it was very cute. Suddenly, Ludwig lifted me up. He carried me over to the bed and gently laid me down on my back. Oh goodness, what is he doing? And then... He laid down on top of me. We were chest to chest. Our faces inches apart. On a bed. Now, this wasn't all that unusual... Except for the fact that Ludwig had initiated it. He took one of my hands in his hand. He placed his other hand on my cheek. And he gave me the softest, sweetest kiss I have ever experienced. And really, it was then that I knew his lips were the only ones for me. No one could ever make me feel as amazing as Ludwig Beilschmidt.

The kiss was rather short and he slowly began to pull away after a few seconds. "Was that good?" he asked. His heart was racing again.

"Yes. Yes, Ludwig. That was great." I whispered, smiling. "You should do that more often." He sighed.

"I hope I get the chance."

"What do you mean? Of course you'll get the chance." Ludwig shook his head.

"Nein. Not when Ivan takes you away from me." It was my turn to sigh now. I couldn't counter that arguement. Ivan was going to liberate me very soon and I would be perfectly happy to go. But I didn't want to be separated from Ludwig.

"I won't let them keep me from you. Even if I can't see you for a few months after they liberate me, I'll come back for you. I promise."

"Danke." Ludwig said quietly.

"So, do you forgive me?" I asked. Ludwig looked confused.

"Forgive you? For what?" I sighed.

"For leaving you and ignoring you for the past two years." Ludwig looked contemplative for a moment, and then smiled. "Ja, I think I can forgive you." Suddenly though, his smile disappeared and he looked very somber.

"But I don't expect you to forgive me for anything. I can't express how sorry I am, about how me and my country treated you." I shook my head.

"No, no, you don't have to apologize. I know you aren't like your government-"

"But you still blamed me." Ludwig interrupted. "I know you did." Ugh. He always knew how to get me...

"Yes, fine! I blamed you for everything that happened to me during this bloody war!" I said, getting angry. I didn't want to admit it, but it was very much true. And part of me still felt bitter. And angry. I took a few deep breaths, trying to clear my head...

"And I was wrong." I said after several moments of silence. "I was wrong to blame you. You always took a stand against your government. And I don't know what I was thinking, blaming you for something you tried to stop."

"But I didn't try hard enough." Ludwig muttered.

"Of course you did. I saw you trying to protect those children in Berlin from being deported. And I saw you, flying around to other countries trying to convince them to take more German people in. You did all you could."

"Nein, Kristyna, that's-" By now, I had honestly had enough of this.

"Again, be quiet." I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulled him down and kissed him again. Anything to get him to stop talking. I released him from the embrace several seconds later.

"I, ah..." Ludwig said, blushing again. "That was unexpected..." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Are you tired?" He nodded.

"A little bit. Ah, would you like to sleep here? With me?"

"What?" I gasped. "What happened to you? The last time I saw you, you were struggling to hold my hand! And now you're asking me to sleep in the same bed as you?"

"Well..." Ludwig mumbled sheepishly, "I-I bought a book that taught how to have a better relationship... It was very good, actually..." I laughed.

"Oh, Ludwig. That's adorable. Yes, I would love to sleep here with you."

"Oh. Okay, then." He slid off of me and then wrapped his arms protectively around me, pulling me close.

"Have a good night. Ich liebe dich." I smiled and slowly began to close my eyes... Wait, what? Did he just say I love you? "Ludwig! You've never said that to me first!" I whispered.

"Ja, I know. I thought I would say it tonight. In case tomorrow is too late." And just as he said that, the sound of an explosion could be heard in the distance. Ludwig wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Miluji te, Ludwig." I whispered back. And slowly, I dozed off.

October 1st, 1946 

When I woke up, Ludwig wasn't there. He had left me a note saying he had a meeting to go to. That night, Ivan Braginski organized for me to escape the bunker. I left for Prague the following morning. I didn't even get to say goodbye to Ludwig.

Today was the final day of the Nuremberg trials. I only got to see Ludwig there, not to talk to him. It turns out he and his brother are going to be split into two countries and administered by the Allied Powers. And it breaks my heart. I couldn't help him. Now, because of his government and people, Ludwig can't be his own country anymore.

It doesn't seem fair. But I am going to do anything I can to help him. After all, I promised I would come back for him. And that is a promise I won't break.

**Hi! It's Biela here! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! In the next chapter, look out for some new characters, such as Slovakia :3 **

**Sorry this chapter seemed to tie up a lot of ends! ****This chapter is going to be the base for the story though, so I kinda had to make Czechia and Germany forgive eachother in the first chapter. Trust me, there will be a lot of drama with them to come. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy coming on this wild adventure with me! Look for the next chapter very soon!**


End file.
